Harry Potter y el error del Sombrero Seleccionador
by luba-fanfiction
Summary: Una chica nueva llega a Hogwarts pero... ¿y si el Sombrero Seleccionador no la pone en ninguna casa?-----Los primeros capítulos no están muy bien pero son necesarios para más tarde. ¡¡¡Dejad reviews!!!
1. En casa de los Dursley

Harry Potter y el error del Sombrero Seleccionador.  
  
1-En casa de los Dursley.  
  
Todos sabemos quién es Harry Potter, Harry Potter es un mago, un mago que acaba de terminar el cuarto curso en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.  
  
Aquella noche él estaba en su cama tumbado pensando en los pocos minutos que le quedaban para cumplir 15 años.  
  
-Felicidades Harry-Pensó en el momento en que dieron las 12 de la noche. En ese mismo instante 5 lechuzas entraron por la ventana de su habitación dejando cada una, una carta encima de la cama. Harry abrió la primera carta, era de su mejor amigo Ron Weasley.  
  
¡¡Hola Harry!!  
  
Espero que no lo estés pasando muy mal con esos muggles. Este  
  
verano no podrás venir a La Madriguera, así lo ha dicho  
  
Dumbledore.  
  
Espero que te guste mi regalo, Fred y George me dejaron el dinero e  
  
insistieron en que te comprara algo bueno. No quiero saber de dónde lo han sacado, prefiero no preguntar. Saludos:  
  
Ron  
  
Harry abrió el paquete que venía con la carta de Ron. Era un juego de piezas de ajedrez mágico de cristal tallado.  
  
-Son estupendas-Pensó Harry.  
  
La siguiente carta era la de Hermione, Venía acompañada de un gran paquete que en su interior probablemente llevara un libro de hechizos para Hogwarts o algo así.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Siento no haberte podido escribir antes, estaba de vacaciones con mi  
  
familia en Italia.  
  
No he tenido mucho tiempo para comprarte el regalo, así que me  
  
decidí por algo que creí útil. ¿Has recibido noticias de Hocicos?  
  
Ya me he enterado de que este año no podrás ir a La Madriguera,  
  
espero que entiendas que es por tu bien, en cualquier caso, yo  
  
tampoco iré. Mis padres están aterrorizados desde que les dije que  
  
el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había vuelto, temen no poder  
  
protegerme. Espero que estés bien:  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Después de leer la carta de Hermione abrió su regalo, como había supuesto, era un libro, pero no un libro para el colegio, el libro se titulaba "Defensa contra maldiciones y hechizos oscuros del S.XX" De Christine Conway. Harry supo en ese momento a que se había referido Hermione al decir que "le sería útil".  
  
Harry pasó a la tercera carta, como esperaba, era de su padrino, Sirius Black, que se encontraba en casa del que había sido el mejor profesor de Harry: Remus Lupin.  
  
¡Felicidades Harry!:  
  
Soy Hocicos, ahora mismo me encuentro en casa de Lupin (esta carta  
  
también es de parte suya). Como ya te habrán dicho, este año no  
  
puedes ir a casa de tu amigo Ron. El lunes que viene pasaremos a  
  
buscarte Remus y yo y te llevaremos al Callejón Diagon, allí  
  
podrás comprarte las cosas para el colegio. Si quieres puedes llamar  
  
a Ron y a Hermione y les pasaremos a buscar de camino a Londres.  
  
¿Te tratan muy mal los Dursley? Si quieres puedes pasar lo que  
  
queda de verano con Remus y conmigo, aquí estarás controlado. Tus  
  
amigos pueden quedarse también. ¡Hasta el lunes!  
  
Hocicos y Remus Lupin  
  
PD: Tu regalo te lo daremos cuando nos veamos el lunes.  
  
La cuarta carta era la de Hogwarts, contenía la lista de libros y materiales de los alumnos de quinto curso. Harry se preguntaba de quién sería la última carta, junto a ella venía un colgante con la forma de un ojo. Decidió abrirla y salir de dudas.  
  
Querido Harry Potter:  
  
Soy Amos Diggory, el padre de Cedric, solo te escribo para  
  
preguntarte que tal estás y recordarte que no debes sentirte culpable  
  
por la muerte de mi hijo. Me han dicho que el día 31 es tu  
  
cumpleaños y quería felicitarte. Además también quería que  
  
aceptaras colgante como regalo de cumpleaños, era de Cedric,  
  
él siempre decía que pertenecería a alguien muy valiente, y yo no he  
  
encontrado a otra persona con más valor que tú, por esa razón tú  
  
eres quién debe llevarlo.  
  
Amos Diggory  
  
Eso si que no se lo esperaba. Harry cogió el regalo y se lo puso, en ese momento sintió algo especial, algo que no podía explicar, pero que le hacía sentir.bien.  
  
Después de haber contestado a todas las cartas Harry se fue a dormir, después de todo, aquel día era sábado y tenía que preparar sus cosas para el Lunes, si tenía suerte podría ver a Ron, Hermione, Sirius y Remus y pasar con ellos lo que quedaba de vacaciones de verano, en el fondo a Harry no le importaba que las vacaciones terminaran ya que entonces volvería al colegio que él reconocía como su casa.  
  
Al día siguiente Harry preguntó a sus tíos si le dejaban ir con su padrino, lo cierto es que la respuesta no le importaba en exceso, tanto si le dejaban como si no, tenía pensado terminar las vacaciones con Sirius y Lupin.  
  
El lunes por la mañana, mientras los Dursley desayunaban alguien llamó a la puerta.  
  
-¡¡Harry!!¡¡Abre la puerta!! - Chilló tío Vernon  
  
Harry abrió la puerta, entonces, un gran perro negro se abalanzó sobre él.  
  
-Venga Hocicos.déjale ya.-El que acababa de hablar era Lupin.  
  
Harry cerró la puerta de la casa y le dijo a Sirius que se transformara. Nada más hacerlo, el primo de Harry, Dudley salió corriendo y se escondió detrás de su padre como hacía siempre. Los tíos de Harry se quedaron mudos de miedo al ver lo que había hecho aquel "perro".  
  
-Hola, soy Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry-Se presentó Sirius-y este es Remus Lupin-Añadió.  
  
-Sí, este es mi padrino, al que buscan todos los magos y muggles por asesinato.-Harry quería dejar las cosas claras desde el principio y marcharse cuanto antes de aquella casa.  
  
-Por...por favor ¿pueden ustedes marcharse y.y llevarse a ese con ustedes?- Dijo tío Vernon señalando a Harry al tiempo que intentaba disimular su miedo.  
  
-"Ese" es mi ahijado y por la cuenta que les trae ya pueden tratarle mejor de ahora en adelante.-  
  
-Y en cuanto a su pregunta, sí, ya nos vamos.- Respondió Lupin.  
  
-Adiós- Dijo Harry  
  
Lupin utilizó un hechizo y encogió el baúl de Harry hasta poder guardárselo en el bolsillo. Harry se asombró al ver el medio de transporte en el que habían venido Lupin y Sirius (ahora ya convertido en perro).  
  
-¿¿En coche??¿¿Habéis venido en coche??-  
  
-Si, había que disimular, recuerda que Sirius está siendo buscado por los magos del ministerio. Habría sido un poco raro que un antiguo profesor tuyo viniera a buscarte acompañado de un perro, sin embargo usando transporte muggle no tenemos que dar explicaciones a nadie.-  
  
Y con esa explicación de Lupin se metieron en el coche y fueron a Londres.  
  
Fin capítulo  
  
He vuelto a subir la historia porque quiero hacer algunos cambios en ella, aunque, que quede claro, voy a ignorar el 5º libro de Harry Potter (HP y la Orden del Fénix) ya que no me gustan muchas de las cosas que pasan en él. Para empezar, en este fic NADIE va a morir, y si muere alguien, no va a coincidir con quién muere en el libro.  
  
Por favor dejad reviews aunque solo sea para decirme que la historia os ha gustado poco, mucho o nada.  
  
**Luba-88** 


	2. Hogwarts

Harry Potter y el error del Sombrero Seleccionador  
  
2- Howgarts.  
  
Levaban bastante tiempo en el coche cuando llegaron a una calle muy parecida a Privet Drive, sólo que ésta tenía las casa de color blanco.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntó Harry  
  
-¿No sabes dónde estamos? Esto es Millers Wood, aquí vive Hermione. -¿En serio? Nunca había estado aquí antes.- Dijo Harry.  
  
En ese momento el coche se paró enfrente de la casa número 21, en la puerta de la casa Harry pudo reconocer a Hermione y a sus padres. Harry se bajó del coche al tiempo que Lupin hechizaba las cosas de Hermione al igual que había hecho con las de Harry.  
  
-Hermione también pasará con nosotros lo que queda de vacaciones.- Dijo Lupin.  
  
-Aunque nos ha costado mucho convencer a sus padres. - Añadió Sirius al oído de Harry.  
  
-Ron también vendrá, el señor Weasley dijo que os mandaría una lechuza para ver como quedar.- Dijo Harry.  
  
-Y así lo hizo.- Contestó Sirius- Ahora tenemos que ir a buscarle y luego nos dirigiremos por fin a Londres.  
  
En cuanto hubieron encogido todas las cosas de Hermione y ésta se hubo despedido de sus padres, todos partieron hacia la Madriguera.  
  
Allí recogieron a Ron y media hora más tarde llegaron a Londres.  
  
Aparcaron el coche en un garaje y entraron en un portal muggle.  
  
- Profesor, ¿Vive usted en un piso muggle?- Preguntó Ron extrañado.  
  
- Sí Ron, así es, y no me trates de usted, de momento no soy vuestro profesor.- Dijo Lupin abriendo una de 4 puertas de aquel rellano.  
  
- ¿Qué habrá querido decir con "de momento"? - Preguntó Hermione a Harry.  
  
- Ni idea.  
  
En cuanto se abrió la puerta se dieron cuenta de que ese piso tenía muy poco de muggle. Había escobas barriendo por todas partes y trapos que limpiaban todos los rincones de polvo. Aunque por fuera no lo asemejara, aquella era una casa muy grande.  
  
- Bueno, ¿Tenéis hambre?  
  
-¡¡¡Sí!!!  
  
- Pues habrá que preparar algo de comer... Remus hazlo tú, ya sabes que yo no puedo hacer magia.- Dijo Sirius poniendo cara de niño bueno.  
  
- Eso no pareció importarte ayer cuando te mandé tirar la basura y la vi volando por la ventana hasta el cubo de basura.  
  
- ¿Eso hiciste?- Preguntó Hermione - ¡¡¡Pero podría haberte visto alguien!!!  
  
- Ya, por eso he decidido no hacerlo nunca más.- Dijo intentando hacer creer a todos que iba en serio, algo que, por cierto, no consiguió.  
  
Cuando acabaron de comer todos, se marcharon al callejón Diagon.  
  
- Hocicos estate quieto.- Decía Lupin a Sirius, ahora convertido en perro, que no paraba de saltar encima de Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
  
- ¿Qué os parece si primero vamos a Flourish y Blotts?  
  
Así lo hicieron, cuando hubieron comprado todas las cosas que necesitaban, Lupin recordó algo:  
  
- Oye Hocicos, le debemos a Harry un regalo de cumpleaños. ¿Qué te parece algo para jugar al Quidditch?- El perro asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Entraron en la tienda "Artículos de calidad para el juego del Quidditch"  
  
- Bueno Harry, elige lo que quieras. El precio no importa.  
  
- ¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Harry al ver varios colgantes muy similares al que le había enviado el padre de Cedric, pero estos tenían distintos colores, el de Harry era gris brillante.  
  
- Son una especie de amuletos que mejoran las características de las escobas mientras vuelan. Sinceramente, creo que solo funcionan en algunas personas, cuando era pequeño tenía uno que hacía que la escoba frenara más rápidamente y tuviera más precisión, para mí siempre fue inútil. Cuando se lo regalé a tu padre me dijo que funcionaba de maravilla. De todos modos ¿por qué lo preguntas?- Dijo Lupin.  
  
- Amos Diggory, el padre de Cedric, me envió una carta y uno de esos amuletos. Me dijo que había sido de Cedric y que él decía que tenía que ser alguien muy valiente el que lo llevara. Por eso me lo dio a mí, pensó que yo sería lo suficientemente valiente.  
  
- A ver... el tuyo es gris- dijo Ron rompiendo el silencio que había provocado hablar de Cedric.- El gris sirve para aumentar la velocidad de la escoba, ¡Vaya Harry, esto con tu Saeta de Fuego debe ser impresionante!  
  
- Oye Harry, si a tu padre le funcionaban ¿Por qué no iban a funcionarte a ti?- Dijo Hermione.  
  
- Sí Harry, elige algunos, serán tu regalo de cumpleaños- Dijo Lupin.  
  
Harry eligió uno dorado que hacía que los giros bruscos fueran más rápidos y sencillos de realizar, uno morado que hacía que la escoba emitiera un sonido algo molesto si te salías del campo de Quidditch, y otro de color rojo sangre, o rojo Gryffindor como prefería llamarlo Harry, que hacía que la escoba cambiara de color a rojo cuando un jugador de Gryffindor se le acercara demasiado, a verde si era de Slyherin, amarillo si era Hufflepuff y azul si era Ravenclaw.  
  
Cuando hubieron comprado todas las cosas que necesitaban para Hogwarts decidieron ir a tomar algo al Caldero Chorreante. Allí encontraron a Hagrid que se alegró mucho de ver al profesor Lupin otra vez.  
  
- Bueno chicos, este año no voy a poder daros clase a principio de curso, tengo que irme a Escocia a la misión que me encomendó Dumbledore. Por cierto ¿Habéis reunido ya a los miembros de la orden?- Preguntó Hagrid.  
  
-En cuanto a eso, está todo controlado.- Contestó rápidamente Lupin dando a entender que no quería hablar del tema delante de Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
  
Después de eso, volvieron a casa de Lupin. Por fin Sirius pudo volver a transformarse.  
  
- Bueno, espero que os gusten las habitaciones, no son gran cosa, pero Lupin no da para más.- Dijo Sirius en tono bromista.  
  
Entraron en una habitación muy espaciosa, con dos camas y un gran escritorio debajo de la ventana.  
  
- Harry, Ron, ésta será vuestra habitación mientras estés aquí, ven Hermione, tu habitación está por aquí.  
  
La habitación de Hermione era más pequeña, algo lógico ya que era para una sola persona.  
  
- Bueno, podéis colocar vuestras cosas o dejarlas en el baúl, como queráis. ¿Tenéis hambre?- Pregunto Lupin.- ¿Preparo algo de comer?  
  
- ¿Tienes leche fría y patatas fritas?- Preguntó Harry.  
  
Sirius y Lupin se quedaron parados por un momento.  
  
- Harry ¿Te gusta la leche con patatas fritas?  
  
-Ehh...sí, ya sé que es algo un poco asqueroso pero. ¿No conocéis a nadie que le guste? -¡Claro que no! Eso podrían utilizarlo mis hermanos como uno de sus sortilegios. Es verdaderamente repugnante.- Dijo Ron con cara de asco.  
  
- Yo si conozco, bueno, conocí a alguien así. Harry, tu madre era fanática de la leche con patatas fritas, la tomaba a todas horas... ¿sabes? puede que físicamente te parezcas a James, pero tienes unos gustos muy similares a los de Lily.- Dijo Sirius.  
  
Las últimas semanas de las vacaciones las pasaron todos en casa e Lupin, allí podían hacer casi todo lo que querían, podían jugar al Quidditch en un parque para magos muy cerca de la casa, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se quedaban en ésta ya que Sirius no tenía que transformarse.  
  
Pero todo lo bueno acaba y así también las vacaciones, sin embargo aún iban a descubrir alguna cosa más antes de subir al Expreso de Hogwarts.  
  
Ese día todos estaban impacientes, en pocas horas subirían al expreso de Hogwarts y volverían al colegio dónde pasarían el resto del año.  
  
-Daros prisa- Dijo Lupin- Tenemos que coger un taxi.  
  
Al poco tiempo todos tenían ya sus maletas preparadas y se encontraban en mitad de la calle cargados con tres baúles, un perro negro (Sirius), un gato canela y dos jaulas con dos lechuzas que no paraban de aletear.  
  
-Debemos admitir que tenemos una pinta un poco extraña con todo esto- Dijo Ron.  
  
-Sí, no sé que cara pondrá el taxista cuando le digamos que "todo esto" tiene que entrar en su taxi, oye ¿por qué no encoges los baúles?- Preguntó Hermione.  
  
-No, ahora no, y además mira, por allí viene nuestro taxi.  
  
De mala manera metieron los tres baúles y las jaulas en el maletero, después subieron todos al taxi.  
  
-A la estación King's Cross, por favor.- Dijo Lupin.  
  
Hedwig y Pig, que no estaban acostumbradas a ir en coche y menos en el maletero de éste, estuvieron todo el camino haciendo ruidos extraños y, a su manera, quejándose de la situación.  
  
-Esto va a hacer que Hedwig vuelva a estar sin mirarme durante por lo menos un mes, pobrecilla, no tiene muy buenos recuerdos de los coches...- Dijo Harry. Ron y Hermione sabían a que se refería Harry, y es que, unos años antes, cuando iban a empezar segundo, Ron y Harry habían tenido un pequeño accidente con un coche volador. Hedwig había estado sin mirar a Harry bastante tiempo.  
  
-Oye chicos, recordadme que os comente una cosa antes de subir al tren- Dijo Lupin con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
Por fin llegaron a la estación, atravesaron la barrera del andén 9 y 3/4 y se encontraron ante el imponente Expreso de Hogwarts. Allí estaban también los padres de Ron que habían ido a llevar a Ginny, Fred y George.  
  
-Buenos días señores Weasley.- Saludó Lupin.  
  
-Buenos días Lupin y...a ti también Hocicos.- Dijo el señor Weasley.- Espero que Ron no haya molestado mucho.  
  
- En absoluto, no ha sido ninguna molestia, Harry, Hermione y él pueden venir a casa siempre que lo deseen.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron hablando con Ginny, Fred y George, luego todos subieron al tren a dejar sus cosas en uno de los compartimentos. Cuando hubieron dejado todo volvieron a bajar.  
  
-Bueno chicos que os lo paséis bien en Hogwarts.- Dijo la señora Weasley dando abrazos y besos a cada uno de ellos.  
  
Harry se despidió de los señores Weasley, de Remus Lupin y por último de Sirius, en su forma de perro, que se puso a dar saltos sobre él.  
  
Cuándo todos estaban ya subidos en el tren, Hermione se acordó de algo.  
  
-¿No dijo Lupin que tenía que contarnos algo?  
  
Harry se bajó corriendo del tren y fue a preguntarle.  
  
-¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirnos?  
  
-Bueno...A partir del mes de octubre yo volveré a ser vuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Hocicos también vendrá, pero no puedo asegurarte en cual de sus formas.  
  
-Es...¡¡Genial!!  
  
Harry se quedó atónito con lo que acababa de oír, tanto que no supo como reaccionar y se subió al tren sin apenas pronunciar palabra.  
  
-¿¿Que te a dicho??- Preguntó Ron impaciente al ver la cara de asombro de Harry.  
  
-Me ha dicho que a partir de Octubre él volverá a darnos clase y qué Hocicos estará con él.  
  
-¿En serio? ¡Eso es estupendo!- Dijo Hermione.  
  
Los tres se quedaron hablando de las clases que daría Lupin, de por qué Sirius estaría con él y haciendo conjeturas sobre la razón por la que todo esto no sucedería hasta Octubre. Mientras hablaban llegaron los hermanos de Ron.  
  
-¿Qué tal van los Sortilegios Weasley?- Preguntó Harry a los gemelos recordando que el año anterior les había dado 1000 galeones que había ganado para que los invirtieran en sus bromas.  
  
- Muy bien, mi madre se pregunta continuamente de dónde sacamos el dinero para los ingredientes, no cree que los hayamos ganado nosotros solos...- Dijo George guiñando un ojo a Harry. Hermione lo notó.  
  
-Y vosotros tres ¿Qué os traéis entre manos?- Preguntó mirando a los gemelos y a Harry.  
  
-¿Nosotros? Nada.- Respondieron los tres. Hermione prefirió hacer como si se lo creyera, ahora tenía que pensar en qué iba a gastarse el poco dinero que le quedaba en el bolsillo.  
  
La señora con el carrito de las golosinas no tardó mucho en llegar solucionando así las dudas de Hermione.  
  
El resto del viaje transcurrió sin problemas y, en unas cuantas horas, pudieron ver a lo lejos el gran castillo de Hogwarts.  
  
Cuando llegaron se subieron a una de las cien diligencias tiradas por caballos invisibles y pusieron rumbo a la entrada del castillo. Al poco tiempo ya estaban todos sentados en el gran comedor esperando que los nuevos alumnos de primer curso fueran seleccionados.  
  
Cuando el sombrero seleccionador acabó su canción la profesora McGonagall empezó a llamar uno por uno a los nuevos estudiantes.  
  
-¡Addams, Rachel!  
  
-¡GRYFFINDOR!  
  
-¡Boot, Ann!  
  
-¡SLYTHERIN!  
  
-¡Benille, Robert!  
  
-¡HUFFLEPUFF! (...)  
  
Y así hasta el último niño (¡Zagal, Kate! ¡RAVENCLAW!), después de esto le tocó a Dumbledore el turno de palabra.  
  
-Queridos alumnos- Comenzó- Me gustaría informaros de que, como ya dije al final del curso pasado, Voldemort a regresado.- Al pronunciar ese nombre la mayoría de los alumnos se encogieron en sus asientos.- Por otro lado me gustaría deciros que este año a partir del día uno de octubre se unirá a nosotros el profesor Lupin, mientras tanto yo seré vuestro profesor de Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras. Así mismo las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se cancelan hasta ese mismo mes ya que el actual profesor Rubeus Hagrid a tenido que partir a una misión que yo mismo le encomendé. Dicho esto ¡¡a comer!!  
  
Después de cenar todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, Harry se dio cuenta de que por el momento Malfoy no había, ni siquiera ido a "saludarles", algo que, por otra parte le alegró mucho. Esa noche Harry se durmió rápidamente pensando que aquel año iba a poder ver más tiempo a su padrino y que además se iniciaría la nueva temporada de Quidditch y tendrían por fin a un buen profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
Fin Capítulo.  
  
Piperfiction: Gracias por el review que me dejaste, me alegro de que te haya gustado mi historia y espero que la sigas leyendo. Yo también leeré las tuyas.  
  
A los demás: Sé que no ha habido mucho tiempo para dejar reviews, a penas ha sido un día, pero me gustaría que me dejarais vuestra opinión. Si alguien no quiere dejar un review también puede mandarme un e-mail a luba_fanfiction@hotmail.com ¡¡Gracias a todos los que leéis mi historia!! 


End file.
